


Honeysuckle

by missperseph



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Bard, Alpha Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Mey-Rin, Polyamory, a/b/o dynamics, omega Finnian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missperseph/pseuds/missperseph
Summary: “What’s wrong, baby?” Sebastian poked his head out from the door parallel to the couch, wondering what he had been beckoned for.“Jus’ wanted to cuddle with you guys, sorry” the blond spoke shyly, knowing that he shouldn’t have distracted the alpha from his work.When opening his mouth to speak, Sebastian recognized that sweet dizzy look that freckled the boy’s gaze.





	Honeysuckle

“Sebaastiaaaan….” Finnian groaned out for his boyfriend, sniffing loudly as his dripping nose persisted despite the attempts to stop it. “Baaaaaaaaaaaarrrd? Me-eyy?” the omega frowned in displeasure, now aware of his mates’ absence.  
His heat was coming soon and just as it always did it came along with the unbearable illness that was to be recognized to be his pre-heat. While most were blessed with simple preparations for their coming mating season, he had always dealt with cramps assaulting his lower abdomen, nasal congestion, and a sore throat for days leading up to the main event.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Sebastian poked his head out from the door parallel to the couch, wondering what he had been beckoned for.  
“Jus’ wanted to cuddle with you guys, sorry” the blond spoke shyly, knowing that he shouldn’t have distracted the alpha from his work.  
When opening his mouth to speak, Sebastian recognized that sweet dizzy look that freckled the boy’s gaze. A smiled kissed the alpha’s lips, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll go get Bard and Mey from their nap, so we can work on the nest.”  
“Really?” the twenty-year old’s tired eyes lit up. “But if they’re sleepin’ I wouldn’t want to distract ‘em,” pushing his lips to the side, pondering his choices.  
“Trust me they won’t mind at all.”  
“Promise? I don’t want them to be upset with me.”  
“I swear by it.”  
Sebastian walked the small distance towards his mate to ruffle the golden locks, reassuring the other in his dazed state, before moving back to the small bedroom in which he had come from.  
Strawberry hair integrated with blond as the two mates slept beside one another, hands curled around the others. Lips parted softly, breaths coming out in gentle puffs, leaving nothing but love on their lips; together, they spoke unheard things in the scape of untold realities received only by lovers of the highest degree.  
Cut short though never cut off, the moment was interrupted by the lover’s third mate who brushed the loose strands of hair behind their ears and caressed their silken faces. Sweet phrases were called to their ears as they were enveloped in the fresh evening light drifting through the partially closed curtains.  
“Mmhm wha’s up?” the submissive alpha wearily murmured, still tired from his nap that had been cut short. Beside him, Mey-Rin lazily stretched her nimble limbs as an animal would, taking the time to crack all available joints.  
“Finny’s about to start his heat,” the statement lied simple yet heavy in the air.  
“Aww crap. That means we’re gonna start and ugh can’t we just sleep for the entire week this time?” the cherry haired omega was proud to partake in helping her mates, but, it was only natural that she grew tired of the wracking it caused her body afterwards.  
Bard, however, was excited for this time around, the mates had been bonded for quite some time now and he was hoping that the omegas would be willing to carry this time around but of course, only under the term that they accept.  
Both of their thoughts were halted by the waiting alpha, “We should probably get out there, I told him that we would watch some movies together ‘n all that.”  
“Sounds fine with me,” the two shrugged off their earlier thoughts and diverted all attention to the troubled, dainty, youth who lie front forward on the worn leather couch, previously owned by Bard’s grandparents.  
“G’ morning, hon,” the alpha greeted his sweet boy with a chaste kiss to the forehead before settling himself down on the cool leather as well.  
“Silly, it ain’t morning anymore,” purring, Finnian allowed their heads to bump together, a flash of gold as bright as the sun where lustrous yellow locks met. Pushing his body forwards, he swung his legs to his chest, making room for all of his partners to settle themselves onto the furniture.  
Mey had no need for greetings as she climbed atop the furnishing before plopping onto the the sticky material moving closer to her smaller mate and readjusting his fragile crown to sit on her well-built shoulders. Joining along soon after, the final piece to their loving puzzle came into sight with snacks of plenty and a king-sized plush blanket to share. The noiret lifted the strawberry haired girl, easily moving her to his lap as her found his spot draping an arm around their momentarily glass-made mate, in order to intertwine his hand with Bard’s who was pleased with the arrangement, nearly purring in delight as the other did so previously.  
“So, what movie are we going to watch?” Mey-Rin’s inquiry was decided over a matter of minutes, all agreeing that it would be best to turn on an elder movie that all knew so as accepted The Hunchback of Notre Dame left a symphony of bells for the lovers to admire before falling into a sleep-like state- not quite awake nor in slumber.  
Is if dragged from his trance, currant red pupils fluttered open senses flooded in the honeysuckle scent that had draped itself all about the room. He was able to detect the singular scents of his mates, Bard smelt of fresh pine evened with ripened strawberries from those deserts he revered online, Mey of the sweet lemon soaps she wore mixed with fresh rosewood, and Finnian like the lilies with lavender he admired in the landowner’s garden; each scent driving the alpha a little further.  
When he had truly woken up, he felt hands everywhere; pulling his thick onyx hair back, raking freshly clipped nails down his clothed chest, compressing his right hand, anywhere they could make room they settled themself there. The owners of these appendages barely seemed awake as well, their eyes scarcely showing like a fawn fresh from birth, only thinking to a common interest in which was to not be given to them.  
Knowing that they were reacting purely off instinct, Sebastian bested himself to do otherwise and to shepherd his mates to their nest in which they would find comfort unavailable to the publicity of their living room. Their conditions only seemed to worsen over the minutes, Finnian was the first to be carried into their nest which found itself in the single spare office room of their apartment. The boy was left sweating and sniffling in the strong arms that held him firm. The pleading continued as slick dripped down the boy’s rear, ripping out an elongated sob followed by shivering until he was embraced by various clothing and bedroom items, all  smelling nothing short of love. When he returned to the sitting room, he was the least bit of shocked as he spotted his beautiful crimson haired mate rolling her hips leisurely into a nearby pillow.  
Her jade eyes came up to meet his allowing only a single word to wine out, “alpha, please.” The unattended television had turned to an unknown channel, none caring about what had to be said by the pasty weatherman but rather the way the artificial light reflected onto Mey’s glazed eyes leaving her to look like an Adam’s ale fae, drinking up the crystaled liquid as they were offered to her vision each pixel at a time.   
“Come ‘ere,” and just as her alpha had spoken she was under his spell, crawling towards him on all fours, being the minx she was, when reaching her destination, she reached up to stretch a sweating hand on his thigh asking for a treat for being such a good girl. Rather than allowing her a reward, he pulled her off the apricot carpet taking her to lie with her fellow omega until he had clutched his mates altogether.  
When faced with his last mate, he chuckled lightly still catching his breath from calming the others down. “Thought you were supposed to help me, you oaf,” Sebastian kid with the docile alpha who bared his abdomen to his mate as if he deserved to be rebonded more than the others who were put to rest. Bard placed himself on display for the other, no visible shame graced his features as he groaned out a low, “Please help,” as he continued groping his chest and thighs until he realized to no avail that he would not be receiving what he needed so desperately. Sharp whines left his throat until being told to hush when carried away by his alpha, face embellished with elfin kisses, but none lacked their regular passion and love. He too was tucked away with his relations enveloped in the sugared love that never failed to coat the air when their heats and ruts came, never entirely leaving.  
While it may be considered a chore for some, the love found in the relationship may have been of high maintenance, but it was truly something beautiful that one could only hope to find in the simple lives they lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee haw and a big thanks to everyone who actually read this! I was trying something new and I'm hoping it doesn't sound too obvious!  
> Go ask me stuff on tumblr @starlight-sugar!


End file.
